How I Came to Be
by hulachowdown
Summary: An AU story of another possible child of Godric and Eric set in Germany during the late 1400s. I really do just suck at writting summaries, the story isn't half bad. Due to a lot of interest, the story is continued. R&R please and thank-you.
1. Prologue

I am posting this on a trail basis. If I get positive feedback, I might consider writting another few chapters to this story. If I don't, I won't bother. I know some of you might hate me for this but I this is just what is going to happen right now, or at least until I have a bunch or time to spare and write this story to pass it by.

Warning: This story has a bit of mild violence and slight sexual suggestions. Rating might go up later.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the tv show True Blood or from Mrs. Harris' novels, however Clareese and the idea behind her are mine.

Prologue

Sheets of rain pounded the dark streets below. Anyone with sense was snuggled in bed sleeping through this storm or sitting next to the fire keeping warm. No one intelligent would go out in the weather without good cause. Unfortunately, Clareese van Pell wasn't all that smart and she was rather fond of walking around at night during storms.

Some would joke that she couldn't help her odd pass time because of her white gold hair, which of course deemed the naive and completely senseless by maybe. They would think that she just liked the feeling of cold water on her and the peace that the storms brought to the streets.

Unknowingly to her, the streets tonight weren't as peaceful as they looked. Clareese happily walked along the sidewalk, not seeming to notice that her cloak was getting soaked and that her hat wasn't intended for keeping rain off of her face. Nor did she seem to notice the dark figure that had been following her for a while now. Her pretty little blue eyes were looking ahead dreamily, not even looking around her person every so often like a normal person would.  
This girl really did pick the wrong night for a stroll without an escort, not that an escort would really do her any good against her stalker. How unlucky that she was born without a trace of sense in her doll like head.

She really did get quite a shock when she was pulled into an alley by a steel grip. A feeble little attempt to shake of the hands and fight against the pull did nothing. This girl was not built for anything physical; her thin and frail frame looked as if it could barely carry a parasol. Too stupid to realize that screaming and shouting would prove to be more useful, she continued to try to get the hands to let go of her as she proceeded to be pulled along. By the time her dull mind thought of screaming a cold hand had made its way to her mouth and the hard chest that was pressed against her back shook with a soft chuckle.

Her features were frozen in a shocked position. She continued to struggling and tries to scream into the hand that muffled all sounds. She just hoped that someone would hear her or see her. As she saw that her captor was leading her towards a door, her heart pounded faster and breath came to her body quicker. She flinched as the grip on her tightened and the person that toward over her seemed to almost groan at her fear. He was enjoying this.

Before she knew it she was being firmly held with one arm as he knocked on the door. A boy, not much older than her opened the door and hissed.

"Eric you can't be honestly taking children now," the boy muttered in common German. This elicited a grunt from the man behind her.

Though the boy seemed displeased, he let her captor bring her in. She was pushed down onto a couch in the sitting room, next to the fire. She whimpered and sat there shivering in fear more than due to a chill.

The men conversed in the corner in some language that she didn't understand. All she could do was stare and the fire and play with the heavy material of her dress. Her cloak really was only weighing on her shoulders and back. She felt the constant dripping of water fall off of her soaked hair and ruined hat. It felt like a clock counting down the time until they did whatever they were going to do to her.

In a flash, the two men were before her. They moved so quickly, it seemed impossible to move that fast, but then again she had seen her brothers and their friends move very quickly during duels so ...

"Hello there miss, we do not wish to hurt you," her kidnapper said looking her dead in the eye causing her to shift uncomfortably. Slowly the girl felt herself detaching from herself and descended into a trance like state.

"Eric, you really shouldn't lie. Miss, we might hurt you, but there will be benefits that you can't imagine," the young one said.

Though this information would be rather terrifying and one would most likely have some sort of reaction, she didn't feel anything. She just let herself be putty in their arms as they dug into her body with their teeth and drew blood from her body. She felt no pain or anything; just was just in a numb state of nothingness. It only took a few minutes for her body to have enough and for her to fall into the abyse of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

Thank-you so much to everyone who read this chapter and to Sonja Carpathia, aurora151989, saucydeviant, Razzie11 and of course all of the others who revewed but do not have FF accounts. You guys really motivated me to write this next chapter so here it is, enjoy.

P.S Big thanks to aurora151989 for spotting some mistakes I made.

Warning: This story has a bit of mild violence and slight sexual suggestions. Rating might go up later.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the tv show True Blood or from Mrs. Harris' novels, however Clareese and the idea behind her are mine.

Permission Granted

The two men were thoroughly enjoying their little snack but the younger of the two suddenly ripped his lips from the young female's body. He was sure that he and his protégé had had more than enough out of this one. He waited a few moments for the blond at his side to stop but when he did not he knew he had to stop him.

"Eric," he started in a warning tone."Stop."

The older looking male growled and reluctantly withdrew his fangs from the frail body in his arms. He looked like a complete and total fiend with blood smeared all over his face; what do you expect from a warrior, a clean eater? He looked at Godric with an angry fire in his eyes but he yielded.

"You did well my child but you need to learn when to stop, "the boy said standing up and going to wash his face from the blood that covered his face. "Come wash up, I don't want her to have a fit once she wakes up."

In a flash the tall blond appeared at the boy's side. He washed his face with the water from the basin on the table turning the water a dark red color. He didn't seem to hold the slightest bit of anger towards the one who just ordered him of his evening meal.

"May I at least let her taste my blond so that I may find her again, "Eric asked as if the younger one was in control.

"You may Eric, but tell me, how did you get her to come along so easily?" Godric asked.

The blond knelt behind beside the smaller, weaker blond and Godric had to admit that the two's blue eyes and blond hair made them almost look related. This might turn out to be easier than he already thought. He couldn't help but think of the possiblilities of this girl entering their small family. His Eric could easily pass as this girl's father and he could just be a cousin or something of the sort. This was really quite perfect; it would rap everything up in a neat little bow that the humans would just have to take as the truth. He walked over to his child and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know what Eric, I was cruel before to deny you the right to have company. Just a thought though, you might want to wait a few years and ... Get to know her better before forcing yourself on her. I do give you permission though to do as you will," Godric said.

A light seemed to light up Eric's eyes. His maker thought him fit to have company now that he was starting to grow as a vampire. He had now been on his earth for four centuries. He was starting to long for some permanent female companionship, something that Godric did not understand in the slightest bit. This girl reminded him very much like his past human daughter, a bit older maybe but literally almost a splitting image. It would also be a good change to have a gentler soul to influence my father's and my actions.

"Thank-you father, I will take your words into consideration. Now about how I got her to come so quietly..."

~*~*~*

When the girl woke up he saw both men sit at the table across the room from her. She had a strange metallic taste in her mouth and it felt like something warm was on her lips. She rubbed the back of her hand over her lips and saw a crimson smear all over it. She raised it up to inspect it in the fire light and gasped, causing both men to stop talking and look over at her. The back of her hand was covered with blood.

So right now she had to deal with two big issues: the fact that she had no idea where she was and also how in heaven's name did she get blood all over her face. She didn't have to make another sound for attention due to the fact that the men seemed to be right in front of her before she looked up from her hand.

"My dear, do know worry. We found you out on the street in this rain so we took you to our humble home to keep you from falling ill or become a victim to the many criminals of the area. I give you my word as a gentleman that nothing happened to you," the older of the two said with a look of concern and worry that convinced Clareese.

The younger of the two merely watched the scene from a slight distance with a kind smile pasted on his face whenever she looked in his direction. She looked around the room and she noted that her cloak and hat on a chair by the fire, seemingly drying. This fact helped her start to believe the story that the nice looking blond man in front old her claimed as true.

After a hesitant moment, she nodded. "In that case I must thank you sirs for saving me, "she said softly in common.

At her words, the youngest man's smile wavered slightly, but only someone who was attentive and intuitive would note this, poor Clareese was neither of the two so she didn't notice this slight fault in the charade. She would never know that though Godric seemed OK with this, he pitied the girl and her fate. He pitied the life that she would be subjected to; a life of murder and demonic acts. Sure, she would remain pretty for all eternity and be dotted upon by whomever she wishes but a hellish life it still remained.

He let himself recede into the background of the room as he watched Eric proceed to woe the girl. He felt her eyes wander over to him a few times but thought nothing of it. A silly thing on his behalf, for these glances would be both the death and the rebirth of him.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank-you again for all of yall who reviewed (Fiction of Hope, Sonja Carpathia, Razzie11, aurora151989). I found that even if I am busy, I can write on the bus to and from school and I can get out a chapter in a few days meaning.... you guys won't have to wait too long for updates (until mid-terms and stuff like that). Just don't really hate me if I don't stay true to my word because schooling is sort of more important than my fan fics (I know! but highschool marks actualy count in Canada so I have to actualy get 90s and stuff).

Before I bore you all with my ranting, I'll introduce... chapter 2!

Warning: This story has a bit of mild violence and slight sexual suggestions. Rating might go up later.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the tv show True Blood or from Mrs. Harris' novels, however Clareese and the idea behind her are mine.

Truth and Trust

Each day Eric could feel his precious Clareese growing to trust him more and more. She still hadn't commented on the fact that she was the only one that ever ate or that we seemed to retreat to our bedrooms as the sun rose and only ever appeared as the sun laid its head to rest for the night. He couldn't believe that she could be that dense. Of course he knew that she was a bit on the slow side but really, how could she not notice such large things? She could just simply be being polite, a fashionable trait of the age that almost made him miss good old brash and bold women.

As he thought this, Clareese was standing by the window, staring out at the night sky. Her eyes were lit with childish innocence that almost warmed Eric's hard soul. As her trust and affection grew for him, he found that he was starting to care more for her. It surprised him that he did not really lust for her (the first time in a while that he had not desired one of the finer representatives of the female race really), instead his paternal instincts seemed to grow stronger with her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Godric downing a cloak and pulling the hood up. He has been acting very odd lately and I can't help but wonder why.

"You going out again?" he asked in his native tongue.

"Yes Eric, I am going out," he said in almost an annoyed tone.

"Where are...? Why are...?" Eric started too asked but he never really finished the questions.

"Eric, just go and have fun with your new toy and let me do what I please," Godric almost hissed at Eric.

Eric was momentarily stunned with Godric's reaction. The young man took advantage of the older man's moment of paralysis and left the room. The Viking felt a subtle ball of heat brush against his back. As a pale hand came into his view, he turned to see his little dove standing right in front of him.

"Don't worry Eric," she said softly."He'll come around."

Eric was slightly shocked that Clareese looked almost...smart for a second there. Her eyes seemed clear and meet his as she said those words, almost as if she knew that what she was saying was true.

'Interesting...', Eric thought.' It might explain a lot if she is one of those.'

He realized that Clareese was staring at him with a confused look on her face and he smiled. He offered her an arm which she happily took with a soft giggle and led her back to the window.  
"I am sure he will," he replied staring out at the stars.

"Eric, will you tell me stories about the stars?" the young lady asked.

Eric looked down at the little angel next to him and found that he couldn't say no. Those piercing blue eyes looked up at him with innocent curiosity. He nodded and patted the padded bench next to where he sat. She slid next to him and shifted so she could look up at the stars yet comfortably look over at him if she wished.

"It was at the dawn of time..." he began to tell her the stories he had memorized as a boy of all of the constellations in the heavens. He was sure that she would learn them just as well as he did and she would learn many others over her time on this earth, if he had his way that is.

It was well into the night that Godric actually showed up. Eric had started to become worried but he would have never admitted it. Godric threw off his cloak and looked around the room with wild eyes that Eric had not seen in a while. He could guess exactly what Godric had been doing for the past few hours, but who was he to complain. In his opinion, Godric needed to get more than his fill more often and it might get him out of this dreadfully annoying mood that he was in.

Clareese looked over at Godric and her eyes went blank, almost like she was in a trance or hypnotised. She cocked her head to the side slightly and slide off the bench. Before he realized what she was doing, she started to walk towards Godric and I saw his eyes flicker.

Eric cursed under his breath and lunged forward to pull her back and behind me for her own protection but Godric was too fast. He had her in his grasp in a fraction of a second and I winced as his fangs came out. He hesitated for a moment before pulling her neck to expose her vein.

"Godric, please stop," Eric almost pleaded knowing that he wouldn't be able to force him to let her go.

His maker looked at him with such ferocity that Eric almost cowered. Eric dared to take a few steps forward, hoping that his maker would let go of the frail girl in his arms before he really hurt her. He looked down at her to see if she was in any distress or if she was still in her trance but her found that her eyes met his dead on bright and clear.

"Eric, I am helping you though. If I don't do this you might never work up the guts to do it," Godric said in almost a mocking tone.

He clearly wasn't in his right mind and the wild frenzy he was in from feeding wasn't helping. Eric was actually worried for not only Clareese's but also Godric's safety. A vampire in this state could easily get himself killed. He just hoped that this situation would diffuse and Godric would be able to sleep this off.

"It's ok Eric, what difference does it make who does it? After all, I am going to get turned eventually... why not now?"Clareese said.

This made the warrior take a few steps back in shock and looked at the angelic girl in disbelief. How in the world she had found out was beyond Eric, especially since she was rather dense even for a woman of sixteen. He could only assume that she maybe had a gift of some sort and this was what was making her aware of these things.

Godric looked between Eric and Clareese with a wicked smile that Eric hadn't seen in a long time. It brought back memories of the night he was turned. The smile made him shift with unease.

"So, out little angel knows more than she lets on. Good, maybe we'll have some use for you other then the obvious use for a woman," Godric said in a sinister tone that shocked Eric.

Godric had had enough delay and he dug his teeth into her neck. He found that he was soon joined by Eric who seemed determined to be the one to turn her. Godric laughed and let his child drain the girl and feed her his blood. In a few days, he would be a grandfather, so to speak of course.

* * *

Just incase you weren't reading all that attentively....... Clareese is sixteen.

S

P

O

I

L

E

R

Alert

!!!

( which is why Eric doesn't really want to do her.... only want to be her father.... but you know Godric might ...in the futur)


	4. Chapter 3

Ok, this is just my view on how I would fell to be turned. It might not be 100 % corrected but don't complain to me or anything. After all, we all have the right to a little free thinking every once and a while rght? Now that that little child inside of is satified, onto a better note.

Thanks so much to all of you who have added me to their story alert list, you have no idea how much this means to me. I am at an official new record I believe, and I am only on chapter 3! Woot!

Also, thanks to all of you reviewers: razzie11, Sonja Carpathia, HermioneandMarcus, aurora151989( I didn't mean that you weren't attentive, I probs just put it in an awkwards place) and . Because of you, I find the courage to write more chapters and post them on here. Keep it up guys!

Warning: This story has a bit of mild violence and slight sexual suggestions. Rating might go up later.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the tv show True Blood or from Mrs. Harris' novels, however Clareese and the idea behind her are mine.

The Annoying and Painfully Process

As she drank Eric's blood, Clareese felt the unsettling urge not to stop. Only when gently pushed off did she stop her assault of his arm. She started to feel very odd. It was as if her whole body went numb. Clareese started to feel every poke and prickle that she had sustained in the past few minutes. She burned all over and she was in agony. She knew that this wouldn't last for too much longer and that she would soon become the eternal dead but just because she knew this, it didn't mean that it wouldn't hurt and send her into a state of anguish and shock. She could not help but let out a few moans of discomfort and shift with unease were she lay.

"Ok, what do I do next?" she heard Eric say.

She heard them start to talk in their own language and felt herself being lifted up by strong arms. The air turned from cold to warm to hot then back to warm. The heat had almost burnt her but she could think of no other source then the fire in the room. She would stay away for that for a while if it affected her so.

Everything she touched, felt different. It was...peculiar. She was sure that she didn't like it one bit. How could the fabric of her dress feel this coarse when it had been just fine but a few moments ago? Why did the person carrying her done clothing that felt soft against her hand? This would be something to get used to for sure and if this sense stayed this acute then her new family must be ready to purchase her new clothing that won't rub her in a way that caused this much discomfort.

Every sound resounded in her head with at least thrice the precision as it had before. She could hear the slightest sound from across the room and the closest sounds were loud enough to drive her mad. Each wrinkle of clothing seemed to sound like a torrent of rain and a mouse across the mouse, a lumberjack gnawing away at something with his axe.

She was happy that she could not open her eyes to see nor could she smell anything but the bitter, coppery smell of blood for she feared that all of her senses were this distorted. She could see the benefit for a hunter to see and hear things clearer but some of these bodily modifications would surly drive her mad in the end.

"Are you certain this will work?" Eric asked sounding worried.

"The cellar is the only place where you'll be able to be safe while the transformation occurs," Godric replied.

She felt herself be lowered and everything chilled to a more ambient and pleasant temperature. She heard nothing else but she felt everything that was happening inside of her. Slowly her organs seemed to fill up with sludge and stop working. She started to feel stiff and inert but a presence seemed to nag at the back of her consciousness. This great self awareness thing wasn't really aiding in the whole process.

She lost all sense of time but from what she could differ, the presence was growing in potency and she was fairly sure that all but her heart and her lungs had stopped working. The painfully syrupy feeling was like ivy on the side of a building, inching up to her remaining live organs with almost a tedious speed. When the time had come for her to take her last painfully sticky breath as a human, she was glad to be rid of her conscious state of mind. The last conscious thing she felt was the feeling of a warm hand stroking her cheek and combing through her hair.

*~*~*

Eric sat next to her for the longest time listening to her failing heart start to beat slower and slower. He wondered how long her heart would take to fully fail as he held her in his arms and caressed her face gently. He felt his free hand combing through her silky blond curls and were currently matted and tangled from the blood and activities of the night.

He wished that he could rid her locks and body of the dried blood before she woke but he saw no water to wash her with. A thought popped into his head telling him that he would lick her clean, but he dispelled it without a second thought. There was no way in hell that he was going to act like a lowly dog and lick at his own daughter's dried blood. He would never stoop to that level, no matter how hungry he was. She would just have to wash up once awake.

All though he would hate to admit it and most likely wouldn't unless ordered by Godric, it pained and worried him to see her like this He knew that he shouldn't worry about Clareese but he couldn't help it. As her new father, he was doomed to worry over her more strongly than before just like she was destined to obey and care for him. It was just the way of the world and the world was cruel.

As tedious as the wait was, it would be nothing in comparison to the eternity they would have together. A day was really not much when you thought of the centuries, no, the millennium they would spend together. If you thought of it that way then the wait wouldn't be so bad.

Eric wondered why this optimistic thinking wasn't working the way it should be. Why, even with him dreaming of time great times they would have, this felt like eons. It wasn't fair for the world to make him suffer again.

When he finally felt the drowsy call of sleep, he was almost instantaneous in accepting it. He let himself lay next to his daughter knowing that when he woke up this would be all over. He laid her beside him gently and smoothed back her hair. With a soft kiss upon her brow, he moved away from her slightly and let himself fall back onto the floor. Within a few moments, he was out.

* * *

A Spoiler for all of you who want it...... the next chapter is called..... "Looking Through my Vampire Eyes"


	5. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you had a great weekend, I know I did. Due to my great mood, I whipped this baby up for yall an hour ago. I hope you all enjoy it!

PS. I tried to make it longer for all of you who want me to write more.

**Thanks to the reivewers of this chapter:** Fairy Skull( thnx, I hope you continue to enjoy it as much at you do know), tlm1633( I agree completely *swoons at the thought*)and aurora151989( I wanted to spice things up a bit, but thanks for the facts)

Warning: This story has a bit of mild violence and slight sexual suggestions. Rating might go up later.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the tv show True Blood or from Mrs. Harris' novels, however Clareese and the idea behind her are mine.

Looking Through my Vampire Eyes

Eric woke as soon as the sun fully set. He cursed his punctual self and he started to pace the room. Why on earth did he have to be up and about so early? It would be at least a few more hours till Clareese awoken. Of course when she did wake up, he would be busy until dawn but right now he had nothing to do be sit around and wait.

How all this waiting infuriated him! He hated being patient, he always had. He was an action person, not a sit around and wait person. This had earned him a lot of scolding from his teachers as a youth but he had never really gotten in trouble in battle for acting instead of thinking, in fact, it had most likely saved him a good handful of times.

Oh god, he might go truly mad if this lasted too much longer. He ran his hand through his hair every two paces or so, looking down at the motionless girl on the floor. He was just so full of emotions that he barely could find the words to express them. If he tried, it would sound like the ramblings of a mad man and he would be shipped off to an asylum by anyone who heard him.

Every so often, he would think that he would hear her start to awaken but he would be disappointed when he looked down at her. There she would be, as inert as before, no closer to being awake then any corpse that lay in the earth. The waiting around was really bringing out the paranoia that was starting to plague him.

After a good few hours of maddening pacing and internal unrest, the girl actually started to stir. Eric was so glad he just about jumped in the air and cried in joy. Of course, he had enough self control as to not act on such a foolish whim. He did however walk over to her and sit down next to her. He wanted the first thing his daughter to see in her new life to be himself.

Of course, the first thing Clareese did end up seeing was in fact Eric. She winced at the light that seemed to come from his skin against the darker color of the room. His whole being seemed to radiate simple perfection. He looked far more beautiful than he had ever looked to her with her human eyes. So much so, she had to let out a gasp of amazement at which he chuckled softly.

"Welcome to the wondrous life of the immortal undead," he said still laughing slightly.

After looking around herself and realizing that she could see things with at least 10 times the precision that she would have been able to before. Even in the darkness of the room, most things were clearly visible to her. She guessed that it made sense that she could see in the darkness seeing as that was when most vampires tended to hunt in order to not get killed by the sun.

She looked down at her hands and noticed that she glowed the same way Eric did. She was shocked and stared at the in vain amazement. Who would have thought that she could look any better than she had?

"Eric, do I look pretty like you do?"she asked innocently.

"Yes you do my daughter, but that isn't saying that much because you were already perfect as a human," he replied with a smile.

"Daughter? Are you my father now?" she asked with a slight tone of amusement. She continued before he could reply she continued in the same tone," As for my perfection.... that better not have been why you choose me."

Eric laughed and grabbed her hands. "Yes, I am your father now and I did not just chose you because you were perfect. I choose you because you remind me of my actual daughter," he said kissing the top of her hand."Now," he said standing up," I think it is time you go out for your first hunt. You must be starving."

He helped her up by the elbow but found that she seemed to fly onto her feet with the slightest help. He would have to get it through his head that she was no longer the frail human that he had known just yesterday. She walked lighter and quicker than before and had a certain breathtaking allure to her.

Clareese noticed the differences as she walked the short distance to the ladder. She felt lighter, almost as if she were floating or walking on the air itself, and far more graceful. She found that climbing the ladder was as easy as breathing. She pushed up the trap door as gently as possible yet it still slammed against the floor of the upper room. As she stepped off of the ladder and wore a sheepish look on her face. She waited for Eric to close the door before touching anything else.

"Don't worry my dear, you'll get used to it and you'll get to know how much strength you need to use," he said opening the door for her.

She nodded thanks him and walked into the common room, wincing at the sudden brightness. She heard herself hiss and she felt a sharp pain at her gums. When she felt her mouth close she found that two of her teeth were longer than before. She opened her mouth and she touched them. Yup, they were pointy and were fangs were supposed to be.

"Well look who found her fangs. That was a lot faster than you took Eric," Godric said from the big chair by the fire.

The light of the fire bounced off of him and he looked less pale than both she and Eric did. He still glowed like she figured that all vampires would but he just looked more exotic. His shirt was untied and she could see the tattoos on his chest with much more clarity than before. She noticed just how his breeches fit him and strained in certain parts, of course they were all the right parts. She found herself longing to touch him and never let go.

"Well, that didn't really count. That was a reflex not on command," Eric said behind her. "Anyways, do you want to join us on her first hunt?"

"OF course I will Eric, that is, if you don't mind Miss Northman, "Godric replied.

Clareese liked the way he said her new name. The way his mouth moved to pronounce the words clearly for her benefit, made her want to touch them. As much as it shamed her to think it, she could honestly find herself more game to kiss him then go hunting.

She realized that she was staring and forced herself to take a few steps in the opposite way she wanted to go and look around the simple room. She also noticed that someone was waiting for her to answer before she would be able to leave.

"Of course sir, you may come," she answered walking over to the looking glass to see if she looked decent.

Of course she wasn't looking at herself, but no one needed to know that. Naturally, she did not notice that she looked like a fiend with dried blood smeared all over her face and in her hair. She didn't know that her appearance was really not great for her cover as a human. She seemed far too entranced with Godric to notice the potent smell of blood rising from her skin.

"Well then, let's go," Eric said throwing her cloak at her, which she caught with ease.

"Yes, let's," she replied after tying on her cloak.

* * *

I don't have any spoilers for the next chapter because I haven't planned it out in my head yet....sorry guys.

All of you alerters out there, you make my day!

OMG, I have over 1000 hits on this story so far.... 'bout 300 from yesterday..... I might die of excitment if this keeps up.


	6. Chapter 5

As you can all see, I put in the extra effort to make this chapter extra long for you all. Happy Halloween !

**Thanks to the reivewers of this chapter:** tlm1633 (haha I agree on both counts* starts to drool*), lillianangel (your wish is my command), aurora151989 (thanks for pointing that out) and (You will like this chapter).

Warning: This story has a bit of mild violence and slight sexual suggestions. Rating might go up later.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the tv show True Blood or from Mrs. Harris' novels, however Clareese and the idea behind her are mine.

There's a First for Everything

The three vampires walked stealthfully through the streets. Godric lingered behind slightly, admiring the way that his son taught the newly turned vampire with such patience and an unusual y calm demur. When the time came to scold her, he did so calmly and gently. Maybe it was because she was a girl, or maybe because she was his daughter. Who knew? It just astounded him that Eric could change so radically.

Speaking of radical changes, he had gone through one of late. Lately, he has gone back to his primitive ways and acted rather wildly. He had a suspicion of the cause and that would be the angel that walked in front of him. He had no idea why she affected him so, but she did. Maybe it was the hair, or mayhaps the subtle curves that her body possessed (what? He may be an old and normally put together vampire, but he was just a teenage boy inside and sex was only on his mind about 60% of the time) or maybe it was her voice. All he knew was that she was affecting him and if he didn't do something about it soon, the city might run out of people for him to feed on.

"Godric, quit daydreaming and help us scout out someone for Clareese to feed on," he heard Eric call.

Godric snapped out of his thoughts and raced to stand by them. They were looking down one of the busiest streets in the areas. He looked down slightly at Clareese and took a step or two back. She turned to look at him and looked worried.

"What?" she asked in a self-conscious tone.

"You remind me of a demon," he admitted. "Eric, why didn't you tell her to clean up before we left?" I asked slightly cross at him.

He thought that she should never look like a devil. She should always look like the angel she is. From what he has learned, angels were immortal just like she is, she is beautiful, as is she; he could see the parallels between her and the divine. He was actually sort of angry with Eric at this moment.

"I'm sorry Godric, I must have forgotten. I am ashamed of my mistake," Eric replied, sensing that Godric was angry with him.

Clareese looked around her for something to see herself in and found a clear-ish puddle of water. With her enhanced eye sight, she could see her reflexion. She gasped at her reflexion and immediately regretted not checking her appearance before leaving. She looked around desperately for something to wash her face with. A handkerchief appeared in her peripheral and she took it in a flash. She dipped it in the water of the puddle, not caring if it was really all that clear, and wiped off her face as quick as possible.

She felt bad that the cloth she had used to clean her face was fancy because that ment that it was ruined. She looked up and saw that Godric was right in front of her. She looked at him and blinked, not sure what to do.

"You missed a spot," he said as he took the silky piece of cloth and gently ran it over her face.

He smiled as Clareese closed her eyes and seemed almost ecstatic as he let his fingers gently run along her face after the cloth. He cupped her face in his hand as he finished the swipe. He moved her face from side to side and nodded, satisfied. He tucked the blood stained handkerchief in his pocket and smiled again as she seemed embarrassed and sorry that she had ruined a simple piece of cloth.

"Don't worry about it, it is just a piece of cloth," he said leading her towards the aperture of the road again. "Him, he'll be an easy first feed." He pointed at a stumbling drink young man as he said those words.

Just as Clareese was about to sprint off, Eric caught her arm and shook his head. She got the idea and walked off extra slowly to make sure that she wasn't moving too fast. After a few minutes if watching the two conversing, the men were happy to see that the girl was able to coax the drunk to follow her back to her 'house' just like Eric had told her to.

As soon as the two breached the darkness of the alley, Clareese literally pounced on the drunken man who just took it as he being eager. Godric and Eric tensed from their hiding place in the darkness. Clareese was quick enough so that he seemed to go limp in under a second. She pulled away and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"That was easy," she said with a toothy grin of raw pleasure.

The Viking and the boy pooped out of the shadows smiling too. They were glad that she had successfully hunted for the first time. No witnesses for them to have to clean up.

"That's good," Eric said.

"You did that beautifully," Godric said

Clareese looked down from his eyes and took a few steps to show her embarrassment from the praise. She would have to get used to it because he would be showered with complements from now on. If she wasn't the most egotistical person in the world by the time she turns 20, then they were doing something wrong.

"Let us go back to our home now," Godric said.

"If you two don't mind, I might go get myself a midnight snack," Eric said.

"Oh of course Eric, you go. I'll escort the miss home,"Godric replied.

He offered Clareese an arm, which she accepted in haste before she waved good bye to her father. The walk back was rather quiet, just the sound of their shoes on the cobblestone made any sound. Both didn't have the courage to break the silence between them, even if it bugged them beyond belief. Finally, they arrived at the house and the two felt more at ease.

"If you want to change into something, I can see if we have anything for you," Godric offered kindly.

"Oh yes, that would be very nice thank-you," Clareese answered untying her cloak and hanging it up by the door.

Godric nodded and then disappeared into the back room that was currently his and Eric's bedroom. He looked around in a mad furry, hoping to find something, anything, that she could change into. He was sure that they had to have some women's clothing around here somewhere with Eric's greed.

After a few minutes of constant searching, he walked back into the common room with a few articles of clothing in his arms. He placed them on the table and left to give the girl some privacy. Just as he was about to close the door, he hesitated but then he quickly shut his room's door behind him.

Clareese looked through the clothing hoping to find something that would fit but also be comfortable to sleep in for the day. She yawned as she was searching and figured that dawn was soon. With a little sigh she chose the silky night dress that looked about the right shape and size and quickly changed into it. Even though it was a bit big, it was far more comfy than her old dress that now looked more used than she would like. She pulled on the robe that was supposed to go over the night gown and neatly folded everything on the table before adding her dress to the pile. She tucked them all under her arm and shuffled over to the room that Godric had disappeared into. She knocked on the door and immediately the door flew open. Godric looked her over quickly and took the pile of clothing from her.

"Don't worry, tomorrow we'll get you some clothing that fits," Godric said trying not to look at her too much knowing that it might bother her.

She looked more angelic than ever in white. It really brought out the glow of her pale skin, the blue in her eyes and the gold in her hair. She looked so... irresistible. He really did need to try hard not to kiss her then and there. He cursed his sex drive and quickly placed the clothing she had given him on the chest. He forced himself to think of something else. Each time he thought of something, his head would find a way to make it seem dirty. It was driving him mad.

"Um Godric," his angel asked him in the middle of his thoughts.

"Yes my dear?" he asked a little too sweetly for his taste.

"Where can I sleep for the night?"she asked him innocently.

'_You can sleep with me,'_ he thought but then told his mind to shut up.

"Well, I guess you can take either mine or Eric's coffin until we get you one. One of us will sleep in the cellar," he replied.

"Oh that is ok, "she said. "I can sleep in the cellar. I wouldn't want to take anyone's bed."

"You are not going to sleep on the dirt," Godric said strictly." I will not have it!"

Clareese's eyes widened slightly and she mouthed something that Godric didn't catch. He felt bad when her eyes dropped and she shrunk a bit.

"I'm sorry Clareese," he said softly. "Just I know that Eric would hate me if I let you sleep on the dirt like an animal. That is ok for a man, but not a woman."

Clareese looked up at him through the lashes of her eyes and batted them a few times.

"I guess..." she replied walking into the room and closing the door behind her.

She walked around the room once and then looked up at him.

"Which one is yours?" she asked.

Godric said with a smile, "This one" as he gestured to the one closest to him.

"Well then, I'll take Eric's," she said.

She yawned and slid off the robe. Godric got that she was planning on going to bed and blew out the candles in the room. He even went as far as to open her coffin for her and take her robe and place it on the chair near it. Godric stood ready to help her in but she seemed to stall for a bit. Godric's boyish imagination took it in all the wrong ways as he waited for her to do or say anything. Once she was ready, he helped her into the coffin, his hands lingering a bit and he kissed her hand goodnight. She surprised him by quickly kissing his cheek.

That was the end of his self control. His instincts took over as he grasped the back of her neck firmly and brought her face closer to his. He bent down and let his lips touch hers gently. At first she seemed shocked by his reaction and didn't do anything but all of a sudden her lips were pressing against his and they were off. Their lips danced and tongues were brought into the whole mess. Tongues fought for dominance and time passed by faster than lightning.

The only reason the pair broke up was because the front door was heard opening and closing. This quickly made the two youngsters fly apart as if they had been shocked. A smirk was on both of their faces and they quickly fell back into a calm facade.

"Good night Godric," Clareese said closing the coffin lid.

"Good night miss," he replied, still quite stunned at what had just happened.

He walked out into the common room in a numb state to spend the rest of the evening till he went to rest.


	7. Chapter 6

I hope you all had a great Halloween filled with goulish movies and tales. I did, and I got a crazy sugar hang over ( which if you've ever had , you'd simpathize with me) but I just had to post this up before I go back to sleep for a bit. Hope you all like it.

**Thanks to the reivewers of this chapter:** tlm1633 (hope you like this chapter, I think you really well from your comments) and aurora151989( why thank-you)

Warning: This story has a bit of mild violence and sexual content. Rating might go up later.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the tv show True Blood or from Mrs. Harris' novels, however Clareese and the idea behind her are mine.

The Perfectly Wrong Equation

Days flowed into others and soon even months flied the happy coven by and years passed like days. Clareese was spoiled beyond belief and the two men were glad to have the youthful joy that she brought to the table. Everything was perfectly set in place for a great existence. Clareese expanded upon her vampire abilities along with her special gift. It wasn't set in stone what her gift was but it was either a great sense of intuition or a bit of precognition, but that was really beside the point.

One thing in the equation wasn't nearly as pleasant as the rest though. The tension between the two chronologically youngest of the group seemed to grow stronger as the days went by. Even if Clareese now had her own room in the new house they were at, Godric still awoke at times feeling that she was too close for him to control himself. Clareese would wake sometimes with a strong sense of unsettlement and long for Godric to come and kiss it away. It seemed like either party was too afraid to act on their feelings for their separate reasons. Godric's was that he didn't know if Eric would approve and he really didn't want to force his son to agree, and Clareese's was that she didn't want to get hurt if this didn't work out. Either way, both hated to spend time together alone though they were great friends when someone was with them.

Eric seemed almost oblivious to the feelings between the two, or he simply did not care enough to speak up about them. Godric was fairly sure that he could feel the flicker of lust must fill Clareese from time to time but he figured that his Eric must just right it off as a young vampire's lust for everything, or at least he hoped that that was what he thought it was. Eric just seemed to happily go about these days. Maybe all he needed all along was a daughter to love and fawn over to render him somewhat humane, if so than that was a rather simple but costly resolution- not that he cared about the money.

Clareese started to look more and more heavenly of late. Her new wardrobe was tailored to her and the fashion of the day suited her well. Her dressing room- yes she had a room just for her clothes- was filled with satin, silk and velvet gowns in dark jewel tones. Her cloaks were long and luxurious pieces of fabric imported from foreign countries. Her shoes were of fine leather and fabric; her hats piled high with embellishments, and her gloves the finest to be found. Her muffs and scarves, though simply decorative, were of fur and satiny silks. Even her under things were the best of the best. Satin petticoats and lace corsets would be the death of Godric's sanity if he dwelled on such thoughts, which he did rather often sadly. The only thing she never got was a maid. No matter how much she promised and pleaded, they were too afraid that she would kill her helper by accident and compromise herself. So for now the girl had to bath and dress herself, though she did do a fine job at it. When dressed up, she looked like a true aristocrat.

Even though she preferred to spend her evenings luring a meal or two, she did eventually learn to start to relearn her for feminine skills. She became an avid musician and had a fit if the men did not keep the house clean which rendered their new residence a lot better put together and clean in a whole. At times they would be graced with the music of the piano that came all the way from France. The music was such a delight to the men and it was splendid that someone in the house could produce such heavenly sounds.

One thing that didn't really improve was her general intelligence. Clareese was still as dim as before. Sure she became more cunning in luring in people but in general, she would still not be trusted to do something stupid at anytime. Sure she was intelligent enough to have a bit of common sense but she would never master the languages as quickly as the other two of the house and this angered her beyond belief. More than once had she thrown a full on temper tantrum like a child just because she couldn't get some conjugation in whatever language. As amusing as Godric thought it was and as frustrated as Eric got with her, both men pitied her for her lack of knowledge. It couldn't be really her fault that she was this dumb, maybe she was dropped on her perfect head as a child.

She did become a great asset to their hunting though. If she wanted, she could bring in flocks of youth men and women to her family for eating. Normally she drank the most but it was really rather simple for her to lure them. All she had to do was say there was a party to the females and flirt with the males. Really, how feeble minded these humans were becoming to her. They may know ten languages but they didn't stop to think that she might be leading them into a trap for even a second.

One night in particularity she brought an extra large group of youth to their humble abode. Eric and Godric were gorging down as much blood as they could and Clareese was about to join them after removing her gloves. She had become rather good at not getting her dresses ruined with blood but gloves were another story all together. She found that her instincts were firing away and drawing her to the young men. They were almost begging her kill them with their necks bare like that. In a flash she was on the first one, ravenously sucking at the wound. The blood poured into her mouth almost faster than she could take it in. Soon the body emptied of its contents and she moved onto the next and then the next. Soon she had felled and drained a good four men and she was on the verge of bursting from the blood that now in her body.

She looked around her feeling particularly light headed and savage to survey the damage. All in all they had killed ten young people. She trusted that one of the others would take care of the bodies so she sat down to let herself become more settled. The relief never came and she began to panic a bit. What was wrong with her? She had never felt like this for this long before. It was like raw power was rushing through her and she could act on any impulse without a shred of control.

She heard Eric say that he would take care of the bodies as he started to take the corpses out of the house and onto the back of one of the older carriages to carry them far away from the house. She realised that she was alone in the house with Godric and she felt her body shiver with anticipation. She cursed mentally and figured that she really couldn't fight it. Once his eyes glazed over her body quickly she was on her feet in front of him. She knew what she wanted and she was pretty sure he wanted it too.

"Damn it Eric," he muttered as he saw her standing within his grasp. "Please don't hate me."

In a flash the two were on each other birds on food. They were kissing and touching and groaning out with relief. It had been too long of a wait for this. They danced around the room trying to find the best place before they finally resigned to the floor. It would have to do for the present time. Eagerly Clareese started tugging at Godric's clothes and soon he sat before her bare chested staring at her with such passion in his eyes that she almost sighed. She let her body lean forward to stroke his solid chest and come into his loving embrace again. She kissed him on his lips, neck and chest as he worked on the buttons of her dress. Soon she was kneeling afore him in her silky petticoat and she felt his eyes ravish her. She decided that it had been a good idea to wear her prettiest white lace corset under her petticoat; it would make things more fun. She had been right with the fun part, just when he thought that he was finally done undressing her, he groaned as he found that she had more on.

"How many damn pieces of clothing do you wear?" he asked in a slightly frustrated tone that made her laugh.

"More then you'd think," she replied leaning forward to kiss him softly.

Her butterfly kisses made their way down to his neck and chest. She let her fingers trace his tattoos lightly as she kissed him. She felt his hands run up and down her body begging for exposed flesh. After realizing that begging wouldn't work, he pushed her back and fell onto her letting his hands dominate this moment. They played with the strings of the corset and somehow undid them without instruction. Not that he cared, nor did she.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop," he managed to get out before letting himself fall into the actions that he knew all too well.

In a furry of passion and flesh on bare flesh, the rest of the evening seemed to fly by. Both young people forgot about Eric and the fact that he might come home any time and just lived for the present. This was too good to be rushed or ruined with worries. Clareese found that she could barely think anyways so why bother. She much rather just surrender to the bliss of the moment.

She did learn one thing from this experience, over feeding and a whole lot of sexual tension built up over the years equaled a whole lot of desperate sex... not that she was complaining.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey all of you, just a heads up. I have my first set of mid-terms and finals so....... this might be a bit shorter because I am not full on my writing mojo. I also decided that I will most likely be posting chapters mostly on friday nights or sat mornings because then I have all week to edit and write and all that jazz. If you are lucky, or I have no homework, you might get two chapters in one weekend.... if that be the case then you all should feel honoured that I love you all so much that I put the effort in to get an extra chapter out just for you.

**Thanks to the reivewers of this chapter:** tlm1633 (I know right... but honestly thank-you so much for your faithful reviews. They make me happy even if they are short) and germanarmybrat (how the heck did you guess it? *looks around herself to see if someone is stalking her*)

Warning: This story has a bit of mild violence and sexual content. Rating might go up later.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the tv show True Blood or from Mrs. Harris' novels, however Clareese and the idea behind her are mine.

Forbidden Love

Despite all of their super human abilities, the two teenagers did not hear Eric enter the house- that or they wouldn't be bothered to notice. He stood there at the aperture of the living room, watching his daughter and father acting on their lust. He could believe it. He had felt his daughter's lust but she was a teenage girl, he just figured that she was bound to have a bit of lust in her -especially now that she was a fairly young vampire. He never would have thought that she would act on it, ESPECIALY with Godric. He realized that they were both young people so they had needs that needed to be satisfied but this was his daughter and his father here- well ok, they weren't really his daughter and father i.e. not related but still... This was sort of bordering on the awkward side.

He didn't know what to do. Did he act outraged and forbid the continuation of the relationship or did he accept it and move on? Both options had their pros and cons. The first would spark a conflict between himself and Godric and illicit anger and hatred from his beloved daughter, and the later would surely encourage them to replicate this awkward incident, something he certainly didn't want them fucking all over his house now did he.

With a deep breath, he opted for the first option and decided to live with the consequences. He took a few steps back and got ready for his grand entrance. He raised the anger in his soul and stomped into the room.

"What is going on in here?"he asked in an angry tone.

The two youngsters shot up and Godric instinctively put himself in front of Clareese who looked completely shocked.

"Eric, calm down. You don't need to over react," he said in a soothing tone.

Eric looked at him with a frustrated obedient look. He hated how he had to do what Godric told him sometimes. He knew better than to fight it though, that would just make this whole thing a whole lot more annoying. He despised how his body was already starting to calm down.

Clareese fumbled around to throw on her clothes and give Godric his. If she could blush, they all knew that she would be bright scarlet. She was so embarrassed that he had walked in on them. Actually, embarrassed didn't cover what she was feeling right now. She just wanted to crawl into a dark corner and never come out.

Eric shook his head and said," I'm sorry but no, this is not OK. You," he said pointing at Godric shaking slightly," can't just bed anyone you want. And you, you missy," he said looking at Clareese," can't go sleeping around, I will not have you being no better than a common whore. I will not have my daughter and my father doing it in the same house I live... no that is specific enough, I will not have you fucking at all, under any circumstances."

Godric had thrown on his pants and was standing staring at Eric with a calm defiance. He was not going to except his son's verdict. He would act on his emotions if it ended up killing him. Right now, he just had to keep Eric under control and protect his love.

"Eric, calm down right now," he said slightly firmer.

"No Godric, I won't, you have taken this too far this time," Eric hissed.

"As your maker, I command you to calm down and take back everything you just said!" Godric ordered.

Eric felt himself submit to the order and heard himself take back his ruling in a robotic and forced voice. He was not happy about it but he had to do it. They just better pray that he never catches them again.

Godric smiled with slightly and reached down to help Clareese up. He straightened her dress and let his hand run through her hair to smooth it. He kept his hand around her shoulder to please his childish side, boy little Godric was getting a kick out of seeing the anger on Eric's face as he knew he couldn't do anything against his order.

Clareese happily let Godric hold her but she just hoped that he wouldn't push Eric too far. She hadn't seen him really angry and she wished to keep it that way. She was pretty sure that he had a pretty big fury in him and she really would hate it for all hell to break loose on her.

Eric scowled and stomped out of the room, it made him feel like a child but it was the only thing he could do without acting against his orders. He was just so frustrated and he had no way to let it out so, he receded to acting like a spoilt child. An idea popped into his head and he smiled a wicked smile. Fine, if Godric was going to play that way then he would too.

He walked into the room as calm as if he had never been mad to begin with. With the most angelic smile ever he said," Clareese, as you maker, I command you to never express your love for Godric again."

Clareese sat there, seemingly frozen in place. She couldn't believe that Eric would do this to her. She felt bloody tears start to well up in her eyes as she stood up. She walked up to him and hissed at him that she despised him and ran to her room slamming to door with a gut retching scream that let it blatantly clear that she was not happy with Eric's words.

"Eric, you should honestly reconsider that statement," Godric said with a hint of a growl that brought Eric's attention to his little father.

Godric looked like the wild creature he looked like more than 400 years ago. He actually almost shuddered at the sight of him. His eyes were full of fire and he had settled into a cat-like stance that would make him ready to attack if the need came. In the dark lighting of the room, he actually looked quiet terrifying.

Eric started to second guess his reasoning in this matter, maybe it would be better to let the youngsters make their love and get it over with. If he wasn't so stubborn, he might have just taken the words back, but he was so there was no way he would ever take it back unless it was truly his choosing.


	9. Chapter 8

I am sorta depressed guys. You wanna know why? Nobody wrote me a comment. Not one single word. I know that you can do better than that, you have proof! All of the other chapters you all had commented so I am sure that this chapter you will all click the little reivew chapter and make me happy.

Warning: This story has a bit of mild violence and sexual content. Rating might go up later.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the tv show True Blood or from Mrs. Harris' novels, however Clareese and the idea behind her are mine.

Note to Self: NEVER Make a Vampire Girl Mad

In the next few days, the tension had not died down as he had hoped. Eric figured that after a time, the young people of his family would just learn to accept his decision and move on. As of yet, all he got from his daughter was painful, heartbroken hate and from Godric just plain rage. He still figured that in time they would calm down but man was he ever wrong.

Clareese had made up her mind to loath Eric until he took back his words. There was no way that he would be able to buy his way out of this situation like he normally did. No amount of flattery and gifts would lessen the fire in her. She had made her decision and wouldn't change her mind. What a little daddy's girl she had turned into.

Godric had set in his mind about the same thing as Clareese. He let himself hate Eric with such a fiery passion that hell, or so he had been told at least, would seem like a wintery fantasy land. A few times that had been in the same room and had seen his protégé be taken aback. Yes, his great Viking did coward from an angry boy-child no higher than his shoulders. It degusted him how he was still trying, and failing of course, to buy off Clareese's rage. How could he possibly believe that a few new dress, even imported from Paris and in the finest fabric dyed in the most gorgeous gem tones that made Clareese look painfully beautiful, would ever make up for what he had done to them? You could just forbid true love and hope that everyone will just shrug it off and go back to the way they were before. Well news flash, oh killer of hearts, the world doesn't work that way and because of your jealousy towards your maker for earning more love from your daughter than your kingly self, you just lost your favorite people in the world until such a time that you refute your words and maybe, just maybe, earn back their love.

After a few months of tension, the situation seemed to worsen. Clareese started to let out her anger on her victims, becoming more and more careless. Eric realized that he had to do something before the girl got caught or endangered their family. He was constantly watching her which didn't really help his cause because there was nothing more than his daughter, or any teenage girl really, hated more than being watch like an incompetent child. A few times had had pulled her out of sight just in time to save her from being discovered. That was when he decided enough was enough.

"What were you think?" he asked, outraged by her lake of discretion.

"Feeding," she replied, indifferent to his anger.

"Feeding! You can feed in places other than the open street. Do you have a death wish or what?" he asked in almost a hiss.

"Maybe I do! But if anything, it is all your fault. You messed everything up with your stupid orders!" she shrieked.

The next thing she did was not anything a sane vampire would. She stepped out in the view of a few humans, her face covered with warm crimson blood and smiled big enough to show her fangs to them. Even though it was quite dark, she was certain that they saw the extra long teeth in her mouth from the horrified look on their faces. The men went in to dive at her but with a giggle she ran behind them, seeming to disappear momentarily to the mortals in front of her.

"A devil! She's a devil in the guise of an angel!" one of the men cried.

At this Clareese put on the most angelic look ever. "A devil? "she asked innocently." How could you insult me thus? I am hardly a devil. I am just one of death's helpers. So, how do you all want to die?"

Eric had to intervene before his daughter ended up getting herself killed. He stepped out of the shadows and looked around in a hurry. "There you are! Your parents have been looking for you everywhere miss! You really shouldn't disappear like that!" he said to Clareese as he rushed forwards out of the shadows to grab her.

"Sir! Be Careful! There is something evil about that girl," cried the eldest of the group of mortals.

"Evil? No, she is just a bit too imaginative for her own good and has fits of hysteria. I can assure you though, besides those two little…. flaws, she is perfectly normal in any way, shape or form. Perfectly human is she," Eric said with a slight chuckle and charming smile.

The men immediately started to nod along as if what he said made perfect sense and turnedstarted to leave. On thank the lord for the natural gift of persuasion or as the undead like to think of it as 'glamouring' that was innate to all vampires. It did often become truly useful in situations like these.

Eric's grip on the girl's arm tightened to an almost crushing strength causing the girl to wince visibly. After a few steps with pressure at this magnitude and being forced to keep up with Eric's furious pace, a bloody teat ran down the girl's ivory cheek leaving a red trail behind it. This seemed to enrage Eric even more.

"Oh no you don't, you are in trouble missy and crying won't fix that fact this time," Eric hissed stopping and spinning her to look at him.

She looked at him with such defiance and spit out, "So now I am to be punished for your mistakes. Oh good father, now I truly know what kind of a man you are."

"What is that supposed to mean? And don't you talk to me in that tone, "Eric yelled with a fiery anger. He didn't think that his stupid child had any right to comment about his honor, especially since she willingly fucked Godric without a single thought.

"You know exactly what I mean!" she shouted back at him, stomping her foot down on the cobble stone street.

"That's it! You are grounded! Once home, you will go to your room and stay there until I say you can come out!" Eric growled grabbing her brat of a girl and flying them home.

Little did either vampire know that their little argument had been watched by a very frightened young man. This couldn't be good. He held up a silver cross to the night sky and said in a tone of disbelief and horror, "My god! They are the devil himself!"

Oh no Clareese, you really effed up this time, but some of the blame did lay on Eric who had let his jealousy get the best of him. You and your Godric are all fucked, to put it plainly.

* * *

COMMON! you know you waaaannnnna press that little green button right down there. Just do it and type a few wrods to me. Nothing fancy. A single word would be nice.


	10. Chapter 9

WOOT! I am done my first set of finals and mid-terms! The good thing is that I didn't fail anything ( or get under a B actualy) so my mom isn't going to be taking away my computer time ( :D ). You know what that means? That means I've been working hard to type up the chapters I wrote down on paper ( during that stupid time were you have to sit in the room and can't leave just because like 2 people are still writing) so here is the first of two ( I think I might put the next one up tomorrow because I have to change the end a bit).

Hope you enjoy these chapters. Don't be afraid to tell me if they are an epic fail because I could just be really brain dead and think they are great but they aren't.

**Thanks to the reivewers of this chapter:** Razzie11 ( I know right? I am just thinking thtat he is pouting like a child cause he can't have his way(also this is before he is all sophisticated)),HermioneandMarcus (luckily for you, I have a few chapters already written to go up so you'll get a bunch pretty quickly) and aurora151989 (I will really in a message... I have too much nice stuff to say :) ) -- On the note of reviews, did you guys know that so far you have broken my record ( sad I know because I only have 29 reviews. Normaly I only get maybe 30 for a whole 15 chapter story but so far I am at 29 reviews and I am really only half way done the story ( yes this will be a LONG - but good- story) KEEP IT UP!!! I love all of you who have taken the few minutes to type up a review. THANK-YOU SOOOOO MUCH! --

Warning: This story has a bit of violence and sexual content. Rating might go up later.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the tv show True Blood or from Mrs. Harris' novels, however Clareese and the idea behind her are mine.

Die Stimme der Leute(The Voice of The People)

A young man walked up the aisle of a church, cross in hand. He walked in a quick, direct pace. He looked like a man here with a purpose and indeed he did. EH walked right up to the priest that was readying for his preach of the day.

"Excuse me father," he said after clearing his voice." I have something pressing that I must discuss with you."

"Yes my son? What might this pressing matter be about?"the priest asked looking down at the boy who stood in front of him.

"Vampires, my father. I have seen the devil's minions this past night. We must kill them afore they kill someone else!" the boy started.

"Vampires!" the priest gasped. "Well son, you did well to tell me. We will indeed kill them! But first, we must plan our attack."

*~*~*

Clareese slammed her room door with such force that the hinges groaned in protest. She kicked her solid leather covered iron chest leaving a small dent. She HATED him! She wanted to kill him! She hoped that he woke up tomorrow with all of his blond hair cut off and his face desecrated so he was ugly. She wanted to torture, or at least annoy, Eric with her frantic and passionate hatred. She hated how the sun was darling to appear in the durance. She didn't want to sleep but her coffin beckoned. She yawned and resided to the call of rest. She went to her coffin and slid inside for the night.

*~*~*

The church was now filled with an angry mob compiled of a large range of people, the youngest maybe ten and the eldest perhaps in his fifties at the latest. Men, women and children were united by one common good, to take down the devils. They were armed with crosses, holy water and all matter of other possible weapons against the beasts. It had taken most of the day to gather the necessary focus but they didn't fear the approaching twilight, in fact they welcomed it. They would have some fine sport out of this evening.

Once deemed ready the mob made their way to the house where the vampires were supposedly living, all the while shouting and in general, making a ruckus. As a result of the noise, they gained some more people and now carried torches brought from the house. They were at the house just before the sunset. They stood there, waiting. They were expecting something to happen, anything really. In their minds they imagined the monsters flying out at them, fangs out and fingers hooked like claws ready to attack. What did they get? Nothing. No flying creatures, no attack, not even a sign of life in the big house in front of them. A few grew restless and started to talk in loud, annoyed tones. They claimed to be tricked and many muttered as they turned to leave.

Out of nowhere, a boy cried," Look! A light! A light was just lit!"

The crowd turned around and to their astonishment, the child was right. There, in the top right window, was a candle visibly lit. A shadow was seen and some let out a gasp. In the back of the group, a woman swooned. After a moment of unease, one brave young man let out a battle cry and ran for the door. Others followed his lead almost instantaneously. All of a sudden, the fear and shock left all of the people in the mob and all felt brave as they ran for the cursed house.

In no time, the burly men had broken the door and they were all filing into the house. They broke and burnt things as they searched for the hiding vampires. They checked for coffins in the cellar, under the stairs and all loose floor boards. They checked for any trap doors under the rugs and behind the tapestries. Once the ground floor was completely ransacked, the mob looked at the stairs.

"They must have turned to bats and flown up to the attic!" A woman cried.

"Yes they must have thought that we would never look up there, but they are wrong!" an elder man replied.

With that, the group climbed the stairs and started to scrutinize this floor and the attic.

"I found a coffin in here!" a voice came from Eric's room.

"In here there is one too!" a voice cried from Godric's room.

"And I see one in here too!" a boy cried from Clareese's room.

After a bit more searching, the crowd decided that there were only three coffins in this house. They went to open Eric's first and all that was heard were curses of anger when they found it empty. Next they went to Godric's, it too was empty. Now the group of mortals was infuriated beyond belief. Two out of the three vampires had escaped them.

Fights started to break out about who was at fault for the escape of the vampires. Within seconds, everyone seemed to be fighting with everyone else. They were yelling so loud that it was a wonder that they didn't wake the entire township.

"Sons! Daughters! Please, stop this fighting!" cried the priest from the middle of the mob. People stopped yelling and fighting to listen to the holy man that was addressing them. "Please, we are all at fault if anything! We must all work together if we hope to succeed in our quest!"

People started to nod in agreement and mutter sorry to everyone they had been fighting with. They helped others up that had been forced downed down. They all seemed a whole lot more together and ready to take on the next coffin.

They all made their way to the last room in a more civilized and polite manner than ever before. Men even lifted up the children so that they may watch what was going on. The men started to heave the coffin open and the crowd gasped. Someone ran and stuck a stake into the coffin and the crowd rejoiced.

A faint,"_oh mein Gott__!_"was heard, but none of the humans took notice thinking that it was just some woman exclaiming her surprise at what had just happened.

* * *

translation:

_oh mein Gott = _oh my god

R&R is ike M&M. I like M&Ms and so do most people. Therefore, one can conlude that I like R&Rs, as do most people. Make me happy , it'll be like giving me a packet of M&Ms, R&R.


	11. Chapter 10

Well, this is the second chapter this week so... ya. I have one that I am working on so you might get that one by thursday if I don't get a lot of homework.

Enjoy.

**Thanks to the reivewers of this chapter:**(well this chapter won't really help you, neither will the next....but you will get your definite answer soon; thnx for the M&Ms :) )

Warning: This story has a bit of mild violence and sexual content. Rating might go up later.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the tv show True Blood or from Mrs. Harris' novels, however Clareese and the idea behind her are mine.

Sleep Angel, Sleep

Eric tensed as he heard the villagers rejoice. So far there was no sign of Clareese and he was starting to worry. The jubilations of the commons weren't helping. He paced in the little clearing in which he was.

If they harmed even a hair on her head, they would all pay. He would destroy them if they hurt her. Every last one of them would die.

He felt a vampire approaching and turned to look in the direction but as it came closer he felt that it was Godric. He tensed up even more. Where was that girl?  
As Godric entered the clearing, both males regarded each other with angered annoyingness. After a few seconds of staring and baring fangs they both settled into their nervous musings. Every so often the cries would grow louder only to die down and both men would look towards the house hoping to catch any sign of the girl.

Eric was in plain anguish by now. He had seemed to be waiting forever and his patience grew thinner with every passing second. He knew that soon he would have to go and find her. She was a precog after so she was most likely hiding somewhere in the house that was safe until they all left. Ya that had to be it. She was hiding.

Eric took a few more steps toward the house than he had before.

" I have to go find her," he muttered knowing plain well that Godric could hear him.

"If you are going, I am coming to so you don't get yourself staked," Godric replied with a knowing tone.

He knew that Eric could be stupid at times and really didn't want him to get killed.  
Eric bolted for the house and only stopped when the younger man grabbed him and put on the brakes. The Viking seemed annoyed beyond belief but the younger man didn't care. He shook his head and pointed at the mob that was standing around a fire. The blond calmed down slightly and instead kept along towards the group, keeping to the bushes. The burnet followed, ready to stop if they were compromised.

By the time they got closer to the mob, most of the people were turning to leave. The vampires heard snippets of conversation and tensed up. They were all talking about killing 'it'. They better not be meaning what both men thought they meant or they would all be goners for sure. They would kill for revenge, not survival.

They inched forward to peer at the source of the fire and they both jumped back. The source looked a lot like the coffin that Clareese slept in. They both thought that maybe their vision was distorted by the fire and really it was Godric's or Eric's coffin. They both hoped that it wasn't really her's at least, especially if... No she had gotten out. She was smart enough not to stay in her coffin if people were in their house looking for them.

Only as more men left, leaving only two, did the vampires step out of their hiding. The men that were by the fire opened their mouths to yell but both vampires had covered them so that nothing but muffled grunts came out.

"Now you will answer our questions without any shouting if you want to live," Godric said calmly.

"Got that?" Eric asked his captive who nodded his head slightly and looked at Eric with terror in his eyes.

"Did you see a girl in our house?" Godric asked.

"No" was the definite answer from both men. Neither of them had seen the girl after all.

"Is this the girl's coffin?" asked Eric.

"Yes," answered the one the Eric was holding.

Eric let out a low growl but didn't act out any further because he knew that they needed these men.

"Was she in it?" both men asked at the same time, looking at each other in shock. That was just a bit weird.

There was an awkward and agonizing silence.

"It is a rather simple question gentlemen, was the girl in her coffin or not?" Eric said in a deadly calm voice.

Again, there was another silence.

A growl escaped Godric's throat which surprised Eric almost more than the men they held. Godric held his man by the collar and punched him.

"Answer the question!" he hissed loudly with undertones of a commanding nature.  
When again the man didn't answer, Godric continued his rough interrogation tactics until the man in his hand was rendered unconscious. Eric didn't understand why the man just didn't answer. He looked down at his young man who was staring up at him wide eyed and obviously terrified.

"I suggest you just answer the question boy," he warned calmly.

"Why? You are just going to kill me anyways!" his man exclaimed.

"How about I make a deal with you? If you tell me, I might just let you live but if you are to be killed, it will be quick. Unlike your friend there, you won't feel a thing," Eric said staring straight into the man's eyes an glamouring him to tell him the truth.

"Yes, yes she was in the coffin, the man said. A tear ran down his face," she looked so perfect! She was angel! It was a pity they had to kill her! Of course I am sure that she doesn't look that pret..." he was cut off by a snapping sound and then he fell limp.

Eric fell to the ground and howled out in grief. Red tears ran down his face and staining his cream shirt. He let himself bend and fold onto himself, weeping openly.

"I didn't mean to...!"he shouted at the fire but his voice cracked and he lost focus." I am so sorry! I take it back! I take it back! I am so, so sorry," hour howled in his native tongue, finding the rough sounds easier on his tongue.

He looked over at Godric to see how the boy was coping. Godric was bent over his human and he was ripping him apart roughly, catching a few gulps of blood every so often. His eyes were full of bloody tears but none had fallen. Instead he let out his woe by acting out. His eyes flashed wildly and soon his delicate shirt was ripped from his rough and quick motions. He looked exactly as he did almost 500 years ago, the night he was turned.

Godric disappeared from his vision for a few seconds and Eric felt himself get a good kick in the gut that sent him flying a few feet. Way to kick the dog while he is down Godric. Eric sat up and looked at his maker with such a look of regret that normally the boy's heart would have wept.

"You deserved that and so much more. Luckily, I don't want to lose both my companions tonight so I won't kill you. Let's go," Godric said and a strange monotone voice.  
As he turned, Eric saw a tear finally escape its prison. The boy wiped it away quickly and went on walking. Eric stood back and watched the boy for a bit feeling his heart brake and then freeze. He would never be hurt like this again, nor would he let Godric ever be harmed so. He got up and walked away from the fire without turning back.

Someone watched them walk away and she smiled. "I will be with you both again some day," she muttered.


	12. Chapter 11

Turns out that I got a lot of homework and last night I was watching New Moon so you all had to wait till today, I hope you all don't hate me too much.

This chapter is sort of short but it is kind of important in general othrwise there would be a sort of gap in the story, when you read it you'll know why. Have fun reading it and I hope you like it.

**Thanks to the reivewers of this chapter:lillianangel( good idea but I didn't get a chance to use it yet. Hope you don't mind if I use it later on when it is all explained.), HermioneandMarcus( I am trying not to make yalls wait too long, trust me.) and aurora151989 (don don don *wink*)**

Warning: This story has a bit of mild violence and sexual content. Rating might go up later.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the tv show True Blood or from Mrs. Harris' novels, however Clareese and the idea behind her are mine.

**Brief overview**

Over the years, both men got over Clareese. Eric made himself another beauty girl, this time older and more useful in the sense that his daughter had never been. He grew cold and detached from everyone and anything that he loved. The only time you saw his emotions was with Godric and when he was hunting. Eventually, maker and protégé went their separate ways and found leadership in the New World to their liking.

Godric ruled over Area 9, which was the Dallas area. Of course he could have strived to go higher but he was content with his place. He had grown observable and started to sound a bit like a preacher, but his 2000 years afforded him some liberties. He had lost all traces of the fun, wild boy he had been 600 years ago and all that he had to remind him of his past love was his own faded, repressed memories.

Eric came to rule over Area 5 in Louisiana. He had a bar named 'Fantasia' that he ruled from. People came from all over just to see him and the few that grovelled at his feet were either given a boot in the face or taken for the ride of their mortal lives. He was rather successful in the grand spec of things. He had power and money but nothing that he had to really _live_ for anymore. He too had lost that spark that he had had. He blamed it on the effects of aging and the imposing sophistication that his position required but he knew that the reason was something else entirely.

Then Miss Sookie Stackhouse entered the picture with her beau William Compton (also known as Vampire Bill to all of his little human friends). Sookie had proven herself interesting to Eric for what he had originally thought of at the age old 'Forbidden Fruit'. The more he wasn't allowed to touch her, the more he wanted her. Then, by some miracle, it came to his knowledge that she was a telepath. This settled Eric's mind greatly because he honestly didn't want to think that he was really so petty as to wish his subject's human toys just because they weren't his to have. Her telepathy had become a truly useful asset to Eric and he had used her a few times to find things out; money affaires and such really.

Cue the Fellowship of the Sun, a pathetic group of humans that are fighting the Vampire Rights Act all the way, and the disappearance of Godric. Of course Eric would never let himself seem emotional in anyway but he was growing anxious about his maker's disappearance. After a bit of discussing, well really a whole lot of manipulation and fighting, Eric had gotten Miss Stackhouse and her annoying, puppy-dog of a lover on board to fly down to Dallas and help search for Godric.

Once he got there, Eric found it hard to keep himself in check. He felt his feelings towards Sookie grow and was almost taken aback when it was brought up by Isabelle. He of course dismissed the idea as foolish but was shocked at the fact that it was that obvious. He was so drawn to her it almost made him make some pretty stupid decisions more than once. More than a few times he had wondered if he could get away with killing Bill and claiming Sookie as his. He of course dismissed these thoughts quickly too but still, they were there all the same, at the back of his mind growing in number and power.

When he finally got to Godric in the headquarters of the Fellowship of the Sun, of course it was the stupid humans; he was shocked at the change in his maker. He didn't seem like that same person he had been at all. He got Sookie out of there, or tried to at least, and the whole thing ended up with almost a blood bath. He was surprised when Bill showed up, didn't he ask Bill's little maker to keep him held up for a few days? Well that's what you get for trusting deranged women. The whole death to everyone scenario was ended by Godric. It was great to see him taking command like he should and a hint of his old self shined.

There was a welcoming party at Godric's house, i.e headquarters, but of course there had to be drama, drama, drama. First there was the whole Lorena scene and then another, yes sorry for the repetition, stupid human came and blew himself hoping to kill a few vampires down with him as the silver on him flew out at them. He managed to take a few but nothing to be proud of really. Eric finally had his shot to get Sookie to taste his blood and he took it. He found her emotions hilarious and felt no guilt for tricking her into tasting him. He knew that this was just the beginning and that if she had been that easily manipulated by him; it would be too easy to do it again at a later date.

Apparently the whole thing was a big deal because Nan Flanagan came and gave them shit. Godric gave up his position to Isabelle and Eric got a bit too anger and frustrated to control. That damn Nan Flanagan really pissed the crap out of him. He wanted to stick her with a silver spike just to have her shut up. Just because she was on TV didn't really mean that she was as important as she thought. When Sookie tried to stand up for Eric's maker, it was cute but really did nothing to help his cause. Eric was totally thrown off when he realized why Godric was giving up his power so easily.

He was going to kill himself.


	13. Chapter 12

Just a note: I am sick :( , here's the chapter.

**Thanks to the reivewers of this chapter: fabulous_girl12(thnx), germanarmybrat(again thnx. I love that you review faithfully) and Bia ( I hope that my story continues to interest you)**

Warning: This story has a bit of mild violence and sexual content. Rating might go up later.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the tv show True Blood or from Mrs. Harris' novels, however Clareese and the idea behind her are mine.

Changing the End

Godric stood on the roof waiting for the end to come. He knew that Eric would be up soon, to try to convince him not to go through with it. He knew it would get emotional. He knew it would be hard. He knew that he was absolute in his decision.

Nothing that his child could say or do would change his mind. Finally, he heard Eric walking up the stairs. He turned and stood there, waiting. That's what he had been doing for the past little while, waiting. Waiting for something to happen that would bring back his spark and later, when he realized that the spark would stay hidden from him forever, waiting for the perfect time for his end to happen. He was tired of waiting. He wanted his end to happen this night, now that he really did have nothing tying him to this world.

"Godric...." he heard Eric say before seeing him.

"Two thousand years is enough," Godric replied.

Had he really been alive that long? Two centuries? Well then at least half of that had been a waste. He really should have done this a while ago. It would have spared him the years of agony.

"I can't accept this. It's insanity!" Eric replied with a look of pain on his face.

He couldn't believe that Godric was doing this. Why was Godric doing this to him? He knew that he was sad lately but this was taking it too far. Suicide was not an option. Godric wasn't a weak minded creature that sought the easy escape of death. Godric was strong, stronger than he had ever been, and he would not kill himself. He loved life. This was obviously not Godric in his right mind. He had to reason with him and get him to stop this madness.

"Our existence is insanity," Godric replied." We don't belong here."

"But we are here!"

"It's not right. We're not right."

"You taught me there was no right or wrong. Only survival or death."

Eric was starting to get mad with Godric, he could feel it. He didn't blame him. He would feel the same if he knew that Eric was going to kill himself. He would also have accepted it by now though.

"I told a lie, as it turns out."

"I will keep you alive by force!"

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"

"Godric, don't do it."Eric cried in Swedish.

His tears usually were enough to make Godric fold but not this time, this time he had decided.

"There are centuries of faith and love between us," Godric replied in Swedish. It would be easier to comfort him in his native tongue.

"Please, please! Please Godric!"Eric begged, now on his knees before him.

"Father, Brother, Child" Godric said solemnly in Swedish.

"Let me go" Godric said in English after a few moments of silence.

Godric saw Eric straining to stop himself from crying. He took a few deep breaths and said, "I won't let you die alone."

"Yes, you will," Godric said placing his hand on Eric's shoulder.

Eric stood and looked at him with an anguished look plastered on his face. He was trying hard to fall back into his normal unemotional ways but couldn't. No one would blame him really, losing your maker was hard enough, for his to commit suicide was even worse.

"As your maker, I command you."

Godric hated to have to command his son but he knew that he had to or Eric would end up killing himself too. Godric couldn't live with that. Eric was too important to just kill himself. He had a life; a love and a future were as Godric didn't. He had no one that would care if he died, besides Eric, he left no woman behind would grieve at his death.

At the order, Eric walked back towards the stairs and looked at Sookie who had been there the whole time. She reaches out for his hand and he turned to her. The look that they shared said it all. They both had hidden emotions for each other but were either too proud or righteous admit it. Sookie had her mind set against Eric and Eric, though deeply interested to her, did not want to admit that he had feelings for anyone.

"I'll stay with him. As long as it takes," Sookie said in her sweet, southern voice.

She really was too nice of a girl to be hanging around with their lot. She deserved to have a normal, safe life. Too bad she was already in too deep to get out now. She would always be affiliated with vampires now and she would just have to live with it. Godric really hoped that they didn't take away her good and innocent nature. That was what he admired most about her. It really would be a pity for her to lose that.

Eric left them with one final glance at Godric and a stare at Sookie. Godric had a feeling that he was set for his room and cry until this was all over. All Godric could wish for was that Eric would find a way to get over his death quickly. He didn't was to hurt anyone more than he had already had.

"It won't take long, not at my age," Godric said turning to the horizon.

He knew that the second the sun was up, he would be at the mercy of God, if he really was up there that is. He almost hoped that he was, so that he could be punished for all of his sins. He deserved whatever he got. All those years of killing and stealing, surely that had earned him a harsh punishment. Maybe vampires never went to heaven, maybe they went straight to hell. That`s where they belong after all.

A vampire could do a lot more damage than one measly human. How many could a human kill in their life time? Maybe a hundred and only in a war. A vampire could kill that many in less than a year if they wished. Godric couldn`t even count how many people he had ended up killing over his existence. He definitely deserved to go to Hell.

"You know it wasn't very smart... the Fellowship of the Sun part, ``Sookie said.

He turned to look at her. She was standing closer to him now, within a few steps. She should be scared to be this close to a vampire but she wasn`t. She was like this about all vampires. She really was an odd girl. She didn`t want the usual fangbanging slut that just wanted V, money or a short lived life of great sex and lots of gifts. She really did just love a vampire and found a way to be comfortable around the rest of his kind.

"Really, that wasn't your greatest idea," a voice came from behind him.

He knew that voice. The softness and the playful notes that came from the sarcasm she had learned to use all too quick. He didn't believe it though, she was gone. Maybe he was already dead and she was his leader to heaven. He turned to look at her, sure that he would see nothing.

His voice cracked as he muttered, " Clareese?"


	14. Chapter 13

This chapter was actualy mostly the dream I had last night after watching all of True Blood seaons 1 over again - yeah for snow days. I hope you enjoy it.

**Thanks to the reivewers of this chapter: Bia( yup she is, hope you like this chaper.), MANDERS21(Thnx)and aurora151989( I know epic, right?)**

Warning: This story has a bit of mild violence and sexual content. Rating might go up later.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the tv show True Blood or from Mrs. Harris' novels, however Clareese and the idea behind her are mine.

Impossible Possibilities

"Yes Godric, it is me," she said. She walked down from her perch on the wall of the roof and let her hand brush his cheek. "No, you are not dead yet. Yes, I am alive and here," she said kissing his cheek.

She knew that Godric wouldn't believe that she was alive for a little bit but she would just have to convince him otherwise. She was here and saving his life. He was just lucky that she had seen him just in time or he would have really screwed up the whole good part of the future.

"I'll explain everything, but first let's go inside. You might be peachy keen on becoming friends with the sun and all but I really would rather not have to face God just yet," she offered.

Godric just looked at her with shocked eyes. He was frozen in his shock so the slight nod he gave her she took as a yes. She let her hand find his and she led him towards the stairs. She looked back at the girl who was staring at her as she descended the stairs.

"You are welcome to come to, in fact, if you could get Eric that would be a great help." Clareese said with a warm smile.

The girl just nodded blankly and followed them down the stairs. At the bottom she went one way while they went another. She led Godric back to his suite, having seen which one it was and took the key card out of his pocket. She knew that she would have to explain a whole lot and she was ready for that. She would have to wait for Eric to come though; she really didn't want to have to make her way through her story twice.

In the room she let Godric sit down and she paced the room. The whole while, she was eying Godric up, taking in all of the differences since the last time she had seen him. His hair was cut short and he wore different clothing. She could see that his boyish spark was gone but she knew that his tattoos were still under his light linen shirt. With those tattoos, were the memories of his past. She would be able to give him his kick back and end his pain if he let her. She would understand if he wanted nothing to do with her but she just had to save him. The thought of him dyeing killed a part of her that she didn't want to lose.

She had changed a bit too since he had last seen her. Instead of wearing beautiful long dresses, she wore dark tight jeans and a dark purple tank top. She had a black leather jacket on and an old black top hat on. It would have looked odd on anyone else but she had always had to ability to make any outfit work.

The soft padding of her black leather boots on the carpeted floor was the only thing to be heard. She kept on pacing the room, unable to stop for more than a few minutes. Godric was still in too much shock to speak but she could tell that from the look in his eyes, he was starting to wrap his head around her being alive.

A soft knock on the door was heard and Eric, the girl and another vampire entered the room. Oh good, she would have an audience to see her weep through her story. She would just have to stay calm then. It would be hard but it would be a lot better than being a spectacle and bawling her eyes out like a baby.

"What have you done to your hair Eric?" she asked with a gasp.

His long beautiful hair was cut short and she could see hints of coloring in it. She would honestly have to meet the vampire that he had let do his hair. In all her time with him, the one thing he had not let her change was his hair style even if it had been so out of style.

"Clareese, what?!? How? You are dead! I saw, you burnt, and were staked!" Eric said with a mix of anger and joy. It was obvious that he didn't know whether to chid the girl or scoop her up in his arms.

"Good to see you too father," Clareese said with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"You have to explain yourself," Godric said , to the shock of everyone especially Clareese. He almost sounded mad.

"I will of course. Please all make yourselves comfortable. I have a long story to tell you all. Miss... and your friend, you don't have to stay if you are tired. You will be kept up for quite a while," Clareese said.

"It's Sookie and this is Bill. We would like to listen too if you don't mind," the human girl said sitting down on the couch with her vampire beau.

Clareese nodded and let them stay. She went on to tell her story. She took her place at the head of the room so she could walk around a bit if she wanted.

_It was the night of the mob. Clareese was woken up in the middle of her rest by an eerie feeling and a vivid vision of what would come to pass this night. Totally affright, the girl woke up and left her coffin risking the rays of light that might hit her and burn her skin. _

_She looked around her room for something that might replace her in her coffin and found the almost human size doll that she had gotten from Eric recently. Its skin was pale and hair golden. It was in short, perfect. She put it in her coffin, knowing that they would stick it before they could get a good look at it and looked for a place to sleep before she was burnt alive. She found a trap door under the rug that was under her bed and crawled in there. She fell asleep until twilight. She lay in her hiding spot until the mob was out of the house._

_She looked out at the window to see if it was clear for her to leave the house safely. She saw Eric and Godric looking painfully sad. They got up and left the fire that was burning 'her'. She knew that she should go after them but didn't. They seemed to get along so well without her getting in the way. They had just been fighting over her since she had been turned. It was all her fault really. She decided to stay away so that she would not cause any more trouble._

_She stayed away for as long as she could, living her own life. It was easy enough, her looks got her most of the things she wanted and needed to survive. Money was never an issue, she found ways to get enough to buy whatever she wanted and live comfortably. It really was easy to hid her existence since she was alone. She developed her abilities until she had mastered her foresight and was able to use and focus it at will. _

_Only over the past few years had she let herself watch over her father and love. When she saw that Godric was going to kill himself, she lost it. She decided that she needed to put an end to his madness. As it turns out, she had arrived in the nick of time, saving him from ceasing to exist._

And that brings us to now, "she concluded. "Any questions?"

"Only one, how did you ever get it into your head that it was all your fault?" Eric said softly.

"You were always fighting over me. I couldn't bare it any longer. And look at you now, you two are happy, within reason, so my absence did its part," Clareese said.

Godric disappeared from his seat and was in front of her in a second. His hands grabbed her by the shoulders and he said softly," It was our fault you silly girl. We are jealous men that are doomed to fight over an angel on earth. Nothing was your fault; it will never ever be your fault."

The blond vampire shivered at the touch of her love and she desperately needed more than a touch.

"Well I can see that we should leave you two alone," Sookie said, taking Bill with her. "I guess we'll talk to you later."

Eric looked at the two young people and nodded. It didn't bother him this time. He wanted them to do as they pleased; they earned it after not seeing each other for this long.

"Don't stay up too long, we'll have a long night," he said with a slight smirk leaving the room.

Clareese looked at Godric and Godric looked at Clareese.

"I can't believe the impossible is possible after all," Godric whispered before kissing Clareese bitter-sweetly on the cheek.


	15. Chapter 14

Well, my first mid, mid-semester, exam is over ( yeah for 8 exam a year!) so I am just praying that I get great marks so I can continue to post these up otherwise I'll get my laptop taken away for Christmas break ( :O I know!!!! THat would kill me too). Pray with me if you are into that or want to and if not just read this chapter and enjoy.

**Thanks to the reivewers of this chapter**

Warning: This story has a bit of mild violence and sexual content. Rating might go up later.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the tv show True Blood or from Mrs. Harris' novels, however Clareese and the idea behind her are mine.

The Rekindling of Old Feelings

With that adorably, devious smirk on her face, she had him to the bedroom of his suite. He followed as if he was in a trance, following those eyes, that small hand that tugged at his ever so slightly, those lips... How he longed to taste those lips again. He felt her tug a bit more forcefully, begging him silently to dispel his long, loose shirt and hurry after her into a more private area. He found himself obliging her.

Her cool fingers trailed over his tattoos of his past life. He didn't know why she enjoyed this task as much as she did but she could clearly remember her doing it a few times before. A growl slid from his throat. Why wasn't she kissing him yet? She hadn't seen him in god knows how long yet she was content with this infuriating touching. Well he wasn't OK with this, he needed more. All her touching was doing was winding him up even more.

Her fingers slowly trailed down her front to her jacket and she slowly played with the zipper. Desperately, he wanted this piece of leather off of her gorgeous body. With a light laugh, she nodded and started to pull the closure down slowly. His quick and nimble hands beat hers away and he yanked the zipper down and threw it behind him. Now at least she was only clad in fit fitting clothes. He could imagine exactly how she was without the pieces of cloth. He honestly loved the modern female fashion clothing; it left so little to the imagination. Granted, he would prefer it if she wore her jacket in the company of others.

The tension that flowed from him must have been strong because she abandoned her touching and pounced at him. Her lips were fiery pieces of silk, desperately, hungrily, assaulting his. He was all too happy to let her have her way with him at the moment.

His heart started to swell with old, repressed feelings. All of this time apart had not weakened his attraction yo her. He loved her and would readily admit it. He now knew that she would be his only reason for life now. Without her, he would die. She was his angel of light and had been cruel by staying away for as long as she had.

Lust mixed with painful anguish bubbled up inside of him with no place to go. He felt her pressed up against him and felt as horny as a teenage boy would. But then he'd go and think about how long it's been since this had last happened and his heart would break all over again. He sometimes hated how much he contemplated life as much as he did.

Suddenly she stopped kissed him and grasp his face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked slightly gasping from the kissing.

He stood there looking into her eyes and wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to seem like the idiot he was sure she'd see him as if he was truthful in his answer. He didn't want to lie to her either. He didn't know what to say.

"If you don't answer me then I'll just wait until you say something," she said slightly impatient. Obviously she wanted to get on with their relations of the physical manner.

He sighed and concluded that he would have to say something. He thought for a second and opened him mouth to speak but nothing came out. He took a deep breath and let his forehead fall onto her's. He felt himself relax immediately and he was ready to speak.

"I don't, just thinking I guess. As much as I would love to just get into this whole...situation, my stupid brain won't stop over analysing every little thing, "he said with a soft sigh.

She thought for a moment and a little smile came to her lips.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, feeling slightly bothered by that smile.

She let her facial expression fall into an angelic one. In a quick motion she pushed him back onto the bed and he couldn't help but feel a bit astounded by her strength. She giggled slightly at his shocked expression. She leaped forward as gracefully as a poised cat and landed on the bed next to him. She quickly straddled his thighs and leaned down to brush her lips against his forehead.

"How about now? Is that brain of yours bothering you as much now?" she asked in a soft voice.

His felt himself shiver slightly and he found himself feeling the rush of emotions. His brain was not really functioning perfectly at this moment, that was for sure. He let his hands slide up and grasp her knees.

"Oh my brain is surely not reigning over me now, "he said in a low, husky voice that really surprised him.

Instinct took over and soon he had her pinned to him, still over top of him because he rather liked that. He felt her tongue roll over his and her felt a heat rising in his lower abdomen. When she sat up to yank off her top, he couldn't help but hate every second that she wasn't pressed up against him. She saw this and grabbed him hands, leading them to her black lace bra. She looked just so innocent up there, on top of him. He knew that her thoughts weren't as angelic and innocent as she looked.

He decided to take some liberties and let his hands trail down slowly until they hit the waist band of her dark denims. He let his hands fall into her back pocket jeans. She sighed and let her hips collapse onto his. He groaned softly and pressed her down against him even more. He really wanted this to go further but didn't want them to push it past the limits and ruin it all.

She slowly loosened the pressure of her on his hips and pressed back against his hands. He let the pressure in his hands fall away and let her raise her hips from him and raise her bottom in the air before she sat up and on her heels. She looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"It is really late. Maybe it is best if we listen to my father and turn in before we stay up the whole day," she said with a bit less enthusiasm then before. He detected just a hint of fatigue in the phrase.

"Of course, I will happily rest if you wish it," he replied without thinking twice.

She smiled at him and crawled over on the bed and let her head fall on one of the big, fluffy pillows. He raised an eyebrow when she proceeded to kick off her jeans and slid under the sheets. He followed her in both actions and lay down next to her. She snuggled up next to him and he could feel all of the tension leave her.

"Sleep now schatz,"he muttered as she fell asleep.

He soon followed her into the calm, peace of rest.


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks to the reivewers of this chapter**

Warning: This story has a bit of mild violence and sexual content. Rating might go up later.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the tv show True Blood or from Mrs. Harris' novels, however Clareese and the idea behind her are mine.

Asking Permission is Better Than Asking Forgiveness

"Godric, we'll have to do something about this ... simple wardrobe of yours," Clareese said while she was searching for something that she could throw on to feel comfortable.

Sure these light linens looked soft and comfortable but it would be nice to see a few different things. She sighed finding nothing that really would her purpose and decided that he would just have to live with her walking around in her underwear and tank until he got some sweaters or something. Like hell was she going to wear the boxy, loose shirts he wore, she was beyond the point of wearing anything just because it was his.

She turned to look at him in a very disapproving manner and let her face fall into a warm expression as she noticed that he was still worshipping her with his eyes. He looked as cute as a button with that expression on his face. It was like he had just met her, thought really he had for the first time in a long time. He just sat there, propped against the head board of the bed, watching her wearing a dazed look.

She danced her way over to the bed and pounced at him playfully. He woke from his daze and lunged at her in response, fighting to pin her to the bed. She was not going to go down without a fight so she pressed against him and soon the pair was play wrestling on the white linens of the king bed. Neither of them seemed to notice the sexual tension between them until a point when Clareese had Godric pinned down with her kneeling on top, pressing his shoulders down. With a smirk he leaned up and kissed her, flipping the roles.

"Damn you," she muttered, more mad at him for stopping his kiss than beating her.

"You're going to make it up to me," she added as he teasingly kissed her lips.

"Is that so? " he asked as he nipped at her neck .

Fighting back the shiver that ran down her spine she replied as coolly as possible," Yes, you and I will have to plan to go shopping one of these days.... or you can just let me order a whole new wardrobe on you room, I hear the concierge is decent at picking out things for their clients..."

"Well, I am willing to go bankrupt for you, as long as you don't ever leave me again," he said after a silent moment of contemplation.

Clareese's eyes lit up with excitement. She was going to hold that to him so he better not get cross with her when she filled the closet with custom dresses and Gucci suits. She might have been alive for as long as she has but she found it hard to make enough to buy expensive things when you are alone and without a business to earn her an income.

"But it will have to wait until later, now I must introduce you to Isabel so you don't get reprimanded for being on her turf without her knowledge. Come on, get those clothes back on, we can finish this when that is done," Godric said slapping her butt softly.

He was the first to get up, reluctantly but he did it all the same. She followed him in the same grudging pace and soon was dressed in her jeans and boots. He put on basically the same outfit he had on last night, big shocker there, and ogled her slightly in her dark, tight jeans. Tearing his eyes away from her body, he grabbed her jacket and helped her put it on. He let her hand rest around her waist after he slid a key card into her back pocket.

She let herself be led out of the room, enjoying the steady pressure of his arm around her. She found herself content, almost so content that her emotions were showing on her features in a very non-emotional-vampire-in-public way. Her stoicism was failing her now that he was with her again. This would not do at all. She would have to try harder than ever to hide her feelings from the common knowledge of the vampires. One thing that had gotten through her thick skull and found a place to live in her empty head was that emotions were easily used against you if you showed them.

"You don't have to worry about Isabel; she won't dare criticize you for your emotions. She has too much respect for me to try anything like that," Godric muttered.

"How...?" Clareese replied, shocked.

"I might not read minds or see the future but I do know when my love is trying to hide to obvious fact that she loves me," Godric whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her slightly.

She nodded and let him open a door for her. Inside, there was Eric who was talking to a Hispanic woman. A few other vampires were chatting in the large sitting room but all stopped and stared at Godric as he walked in with a girl in his arms. Godric ignored them and walked right up to the woman-Isabel she guessed- and her father.

"Well how late did you two stay up to show up this late?" Eric asked smirking at his own dirty humour which just earned a scowl from his daughter.

Godric ignored his sometimes immature son and looked at Isabel with a slight smile.

"Hello," he said simply.

"But Godric, I thought that you... wait... who?" Isabel said, starting each sentence but not finishing them.

"Isabel, I would like to introduce you to Clareese. She is one of my old friends and one of Eric's. She is going to be staying with me for a while if that is alright with you," Godric said very directly, well not all that directly, he had called her a friend and not a lover after all.

"Of course Godric, any friend of yours is allowed to stay, as long as she doesn't cause any trouble," Isabel replied without having to think a second.

Clareese felt the eyes of the younger, darker woman inspect her as she stood there silently thanking Godric for his ability to express himself so clearly. She knew that she would have made a fool of herself trying to find the right words and everyone would know just how slow Godric's girl really was. She did shift slightly as her inspection continued and she started to feel a bit self-conscious. What? Did her clothes reveal too much? Did they all think that she was just one of those loose vampires who drifted from man to man? She wished that they would all stop staring at her.

Really the others were just staring at her with disbelief on their eyes. Godric had never shown interest in any one and some rather fit girls and vampires had offered to be his for however long he wanted. Had this girl been the reason for him dismissing them? And if so, where has this girl been? She was long overdue for a visit; the old Dallas Sheriff had been depressed and alone for a bit too long for his own good.

"Well now that that is all settled... how about I treat you all to a drink on me?" Eric said, referring to the three vampires that were important of course, he could really care less about the others in the room.

"I would enjoy that Eric, and it would give me a chance to get to know this friend of Godric's," Isabel said with a hint of a smile. "You may all leave and go about your business," she said to her other subjects.

The vampires hurried out of the room saying the appropriate good-byes. Eric waited for the last of them to leave before asking the important question of the moment," Real or bottle?"

The vampires winced as the bottled synthetic blood was even mentioned. Eric was fairly sure he knew the answer to that question. He picked up the menu and consulted it before asking for everyone's order as if they were ordering pizza or Chinese take-out, not people to feed on. AB neg for Godric, O neg for Isabel and Eric and B pos for Clareese; see, no big deal.

Once the meals on wheels came up to the room the vampires exchanged a few questioning looks before shrugging and digging in. Though what they were doing, feeding in front of others that is, was technically illegal; they all trusted each other enough not to spill the beans on the others in the room. Godric watched the others feed more than he himself feed. He did not need near as much blood as the younger vampires in the room and he was not about to get greedy. He did enjoy the buzz the blood gave him and he knew that he looked more human right now with his cheeks and lips a light red color, and not due to the blood staining him.

Clareese was as gluttonous as she had always been, it looked as if she was going to suck her living blood bag dry but of course she wouldn't. After a few long moments of intense sucking she sat back with a satisfied grin. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips crimson from the amount of blood she had taken. She waved off her human so she could slip even a bit closer to Godric, which in her almost ecstatic state granted her a good amount of gratification. She couldn't get as close as she wanted but this was ok. She knew how odd her relationship was with Godric so she didn't want to disclose too much, even to her father and this Isabel. She was just content to sit there, somewhat close to her lover and savour the moment.

Isabel was the first to break the silence by asking questions about Clareese's life. She seemed genuinely interested in the girl. Maybe she just wanted to know how and why Godric fell for her, a vampire child basically, as hard as he did. Clareese answered the questions without emotion, knowing that if she gave into her instincts and gushed about her relationship, her relationship with the Hispanic woman might be compromised, which would be a pity because she seemed nice enough.

The evening was vastly taken up by this question and answer period. Afterwards the girls seemed more at ease with each other, still a bit impersonal but at least confident in their relationship. There would only be camaraderie between the two if not actual friendship, Godric could tell. This pleased him greatly; he hardly wanted the two important females in his life at each other's heels. He could live this way. He might not be the sheriff of the area or king of the kingdom or anything like that but he was perfectly content with his situation. He knew that Eric would go back to his area and rule there but at least he was now free to go and visit. Maybe the fact that he gave up his position of authority was a great idea after all.

On the way back to his suite, he let his hand wrap around Clareese, pulling her close. He leant down and kissed the top of her head.

"What was that for?" she asked with a smile.

"I love you so much my Clareese. You really are the best thing that had ever happened to me since I was turned," Godric said in a low, passion filled voice.

"Where is this coming from?" Clareese said with a bit of a smirk.

"Nowhere, I just thought that I should remind you how much you consume me," he said stopping to look her in the eye.

Her eyes looked into his for a moment and she let her face fall forward to rub her nose against his in an affectionate moment. "I love you too dear, and that will never change," she whispered.

* * *

**Alas my friends, it has be fun but the story is now at a close( I know I promised more chapters but due to some file deleting and a realization that most of the missing chapters were pointless filler fluff, I decided to finish with this chapter here). So now I wish you a belated Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. I hope you all have the time to spare to leave a final review and if not take the liberty to read the rest of my stories. **

**If I do not have the pleasure to entertain your time again than I wish you good luck and a happy life.**


End file.
